my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Lily Loud/Poo-Poo
This page is a comprehensive list of [[Lily Loud|'Lily Loud's']] word "Poo-Poo", sorted by episodes from the Shorts, Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, and Season 4. NOTE: The word "Poo-Poo" will be underlined. Shorts Pilot *''in the background while Lincoln plays Fashion Photographer with Lola'' Poo-poo! 12 Days of Christmas *'Loud Family:' "♫''On the eleventh day of Christmas, the Loud House gave to me!♫" '''Lynn Sr.:' Lily's diaper and holding a stinky pile of them "♫''Eleven smelly diapers!♫ Eugh! '''Lily:' Poo-poo! No End in Bite *'Lucy:' "Maybe I can still read it." Lily:"Poo-poo!" The Loud House Theme Song *Theme logo "Poo-Poo!" Season 1 Left in the Dark *'Lincoln:' It's just Lily with a full diaper! Lily: Poo-Poo! Project Loud House *'Lincoln:' Lily! Where are your clothes? And where's your diaper? Lily: "I go poo-poo!" Picture Perfect *''her diaper at Lincoln'' "Poo-poo!" **This happens twice. Linc or Swim *'Lori:' But we were just having fun. Lily: Poo-poo. Lifeguard: Fecal incidents are not fun. Changing the Baby *'Lily:' to Lincoln's sandwich blended for her "Poo-poo!" *'Luan:' What's your favorite Hawaiian platter? Lily: Poo-Poo! *''Lisa is about to experiment on her'' "Poo-poo?" Cover Girls *'Lincoln' to be Lori" I'm literally on it. Uh oh. Who made a stinky surprise for her big sister? to be Lily "Poo-poo! Poo-poo!" *'Lincoln:' to be Lily to convince Pop-Pop "Poo-poo!" *'Lincoln:' dressed as Lily, his classmates take pictures as his face turns red from embarrassment Oh, Poo-poo. Attention Deficit *'Lily' into the McBride residence without her diaper "Poo-poo." Howard and Harold: "THE CARPET!" spreads out the newspaper for Lily to crawl on Lily: "Poo-poo. Poo-poo." Homespun *'Luan:' Guys, I think Lily wants to share a house story, too. Mind if I translate, Lilster? Lily: Poo-poo. *'Luan:' That was a great story, Lily. Lily: Poo-poo. Luan: I think she's got another story! poops herself Oh. This time, it really is just poo-poo. Season 2 Potty Mouth *'Lisa:' pretending to be Lily "Poo-poo". L is for Love *'Lincoln, Leni, Lucy, Lola, and Lana:' "Aw, dang it!" Lily: as upset "Ah, poo-poo." Mall of Duty *'Lily:' the mall train "Poo-poooo!" Season 3 Tripped! *'Rita:' "Turns out I also forgot Lily." Lily: angry "Poo-poo!" Selfie Improvement *'Lily:' to the backyard walking backwards "Poo-poo." Lori: "I can't change you right now, Lily. Go ask someone else." Lily: angrily "Poo-poo!" her full diaper in Lori's face Lori: "Aaah!" camera takes a pic. Rita Her Rights *'Lily:' her Mom Poo-poo! Poo-poo! The Mad Scientist *''reaction to Lynn not staying at Lisa and Lily's bedroom'' Poo-poo! a raspberry at Lynn Breaking Dad *'Mr. Grouse:' "It's just you and me, kiddo. How are we gonna spend the day?" Lily: "Poo-poo." Mr. Grouse: "Ah, that's not what I wanted to hear." The Loudest Thanksgiving *'Lily:' (gobbles like a turkey) "Poo-poo." Season 4 Present Tense *'Lily:' (Shows purple striped tie) Ga-ga? Luan: Wait. Did you give him that tie as a restaurant opening gift? Lily: (Scoffs) "Poo-poo." Miscellaneous Listen Out Loud Luan Loud *'Luan: 'the watchers "What Lisa doesn't know is that I knew she would sit in her own chair, so I strapped a jet pack to the back of it." Lisa: her chair is making a whirring noise "Oh, what's that rumbling? Perhaps I am a bit flatulent." chair begins flying in all directions, when suddenly... "NO! I'M HEADED STRAIGHT FOR THE DIAPER PAIL!!!" crashes into the diaper pail, evident by the squishing noise and sound of flies buzzing Lily: "Poo-poo!" Lisa: "This is one fecal study I do not care to be a part of." Center of Chaos! *'Lincoln:' "Lola! Did you give my action figure a makeover?" an action figure in pink clothing Lola: "Heck yes I did!" Lincoln: "But it was M.I.B.: Mint In Box!" Lola: "Yeah, now it's F.O.B.: Fabulous Outside Box. You're welcome." walks across the hall with a stinky diaper and hugs Lincoln's leg. Lily: "Poo-poo poo. Pe-pe." Living Loud: Summer School *'Lily' (when you talk to her) "Poo-poo." Welcome to the Loud House *'Lily' (when you hand her the dirty diaper) "Poo-poo." Living Loud: Lincoln's List *This catchphrase is referenced in Lily's GIF by having Lincoln say, "Poo-poo-tiful!". The Loud House Mother's Day Guide *'Narrator': "What is Lily gonna give Mom?" Lily: "Poo-poo." Narrator: "That's not a gift, Lily." The Loud House Saves the Earth *'Narrator': "Luckily for us, Lisa's found a way to convert Lily's diapers into a renewable energy source!" Lily: "Poo-poo." *'Narrator': "So Lisa will run the machine and Lily will provide the, uh, alternative fuel." Lily: "Poo-poo." Vanzilla Seating Guide *'Rita': "Turns out I also forgot Lily." Lily: "Poo-poo!" Vanzilla Gets A New Look! *'Lily': "Poo-poo." Narrator: "Good idea, Lily, we should put a diaper on the back!" The Pug House *''(as a dog, after the theme)'' "Poo-poo!" Pizza Making Guide *'Narrator': "What would she want on her pizza?" Lily: "Poo-poo." Narrator: "Uh, Lily, that's not a topping." Lily: "Poo-poo!" Baseball Opening Day! *'Narrator': "Those diapers can catch anything if you know what I mean!" Lily: "Poo-poo!" It's Just a Phase *"Poo-poo!"